Chad's Got The Flu
by SWACwriter1228
Summary: A little one-shot about So Random's week off and how Sonny ended up going to Chad's house to find that he has the flu, or does he? Sometimes it's hard to be on the number one tween hit drama. Rated T for safety. Please Read and Review! :


_**CHAD'S GOT THE FLU**_

_**A Sonny With A Chance Fanfic**_

_**By SWACwriter1228**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWAC.**_

**IN THE PROP HOUSE**

"Yes! It's finally my week off!" exclaimed Tawni. Rolling her eyes, Sonny sighed.

"Don't you mean _our_ week off?" asked Sonny.

"Yeah, whatever. If anyone needs me, I'll be at the spa for the next seven days." said Tawni, and she skipped out of the prop house.

"So, what are you going to do on your week off, Sonny?" asked Zora.

"I don't know yet." Said Sonny, "But I know it'll be something exciting."

"Well, me and Nico are going to the beach." Said Grady.

"Yeah, let's go, G!" exclaimed Nico. He ran out the door, and it was then when she noticed he was holding a beach towel.

"Have fun on your week off, Sonny." Said Grady. "Wait up, Nico!" Grady ran out of the prop house, trying to catch up to Nico.

"I will." Replied Sonny, but she wasn't quite sure how yet. But they didn't hear her, because they were already halfway to the beach.

Sonny sat down on the couch. The heat was getting to her. She was surprised that Tawni didn't freak out about getting frizzy hair.

"So, Zora, what are you going to do?" asked Sonny.

"You know my cheese and meat catapult?" said Zora, "Well, now, I'm going to perfect it to throw potato salad!" Zora smiled, and rubbed her hands together. "See you next week, Sonny, I've got a lot of work to do!"

Then Zora went . . . . somewhere else. Sonny wasn't sure where. But she was used to Zora popping out of all different kinds of places.

"I've got no catapult, and I'm not going to the beach or the spa. What am I supposed to do?" Sonny muttered to herself.

**AT CHAD'S HOUSE: ON THE PHONE WITH MOMMY**

"Achoo! But mommy, I'm fine!" yelled Chad.

"You're not fine. I won't let Mackenzie get anyone else sick." Said Chad's mother. Chad didn't bother to tell her that his name was Chad, not Mackenzie. At least she wasn't calling him Zac or anything.

"So you're coming home from your cruise to take care of me?" asked Chad. He sniffled.

"No, I'm not going to abandon a great opportunity like this!" said Chad's mother. "Maybe one of your friends from the studio can look after you. Look, I have to go now, good bye Mackenzie."

She hung up before he could say goodbye.

"Maybe there is someone." Chad said and smiled. Then he frowned when he went into a coughing fit. After drinking some water, he dialed the number.

**AT SONNY'S APARTMENT: A CALL FROM CHAD**

_MOO! MOO!_

"Hello, Chad, is that you? You sound horrible!" said Sonny.

"Sommy, ten too tikk tare tof tee?" asked Chad.

"Take care of you?" asked Sonny.

"Tes. Tank tu, Tonny. Ten too tome tight tow?" asked Chad.

"Right now? Well, I guess so. I'll be there in five minutes." Said Sonny. "I love you Chad."

"Ti tove too too." Replied Chad.

Then Sonny hung up the phone, and she rushed over to Chad's house.

**AT CHAD'S HOUSE: SONNY ARRIVES**

"Hey Chad, how sick are you?" asked Sonny.

"I tink I tave ta tlu." Said Chad.

"The flu? Well, then I'll just have to make you feel better." Said Sonny. Chad puckered his lips.

"After your medicine and after I make you some soup." Said Sonny.

Chad made the sound of a sad abandoned puppy.

"Not going to work Chad." Said Sonny. "Here's your medicine."

"Tut it tastes tucky." Complained Chad.

"Open your mouth." Sonny said, and he complied. She poured the purple disgusting liquid down his throat, and he cringed.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" asked Sonny.

"Yes, it was." Said Chad.

"See, you're sounding better already." Sonny said.

"Well, about that. I was faking it." Said Chad.

"What?" asked Sonny.

"I wanted to see you. I missed you." Chad explained.

"Aww, that's so sweet, Chad. But you didn't have to fake having the flu." Said Sonny.

"Well, actually, I did. Otherwise, I don't get a week off." Said Chad.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Mackenzie Falls doesn't get any weeks off unless the main character is sick." Chad explained.

"Well, that's not fair." Said Sonny.

"It isn't. But that's what it takes to stay the number one show." Chad explained.

"That's horrible." Said Sonny.

Chad wrapped his arm around her. "Maybe it isn't." Chad said with a smile.

"Maybe it isn't." said Sonny, "But won't Mr. Condor be mad?"

"Nope." Said Chad. "Because that means he gets a week off too."

"So, since you don't have the flu, I don't need to be here, do I?" asked Sonny.

"No." replied Chad.

"But since I want to be here, I'll stay." Said Sonny.

"I like the sound of that." Chad said with a smile. Then they kissed, and Sonny was so happy that Chad had faked the flu. This would be a great week.

**ONE WEEK LATER: THE PROP HOUSE**

"So, Sonny, what did you do all week?" asked Nico.

"Nothing much." Said Sonny with a smile on her face.

"Are you sure?" asked Tawni.

"I'm sure." Said Sonny. And she walked out the prop house, leaving the rest of the Randoms to wonder what happened.

For weeks, the Randoms pestered her on where she had gone over the week off. She just smiled and told them that it was the best week off she ever had.


End file.
